Power Rangers Armada
by Unmeigold
Summary: After saving the planet from the first wave of Armada foot soldiers, Troy and his fellow Rangers encounter a new crew who have their eyes set on obtaining the ranger keys.


Power Rangers Armada

EP01

Written by UnmeiGold

*Special Thanks to Ken, Loreal, and everyone in Rangers Generations

*Super Sentai/Power Rangers is owned by Bandai, Toei and Saban Brands. This is strictly for fanfiction purposes only, none of the characters are my own.*

* * *

Angel Grove at night was so peaceful.

Sparkling lights from the city made it a sight to behold, as Jake and Gia were perched on a bench in a nearby park. Her golden hair blew in the spring breeze, as Jake tried his hardest not to be phased by her beauty. She pulled her hair behind her ear and turned to him, as he quickly snapped back to look at the sky.

"The stars are really beautiful tonight." She smirked still looking at him.

"They sure are." He agreed softly.

"Jake…"

"Hm?" He turned to catch Gia's piercing blue eyes glaring back at him.

"There _are_ no stars out." She rolled her eyes and chuckled a bit.

"Oh! Of course there aren't… I meant… if there _were_ stars… they would be…" he trailed off. "I give up."

Gia smiled and gently kissed his cheek. "Come on it's our first date since we defeated Vrak and we took care of the first wave of Armada attacks. Relax." She gently took his hand.

Jake looked back into her eyes and grinned his silly grin. Gia closed her eyes and began to lean in to kiss Jake, until something caught his eye. He hopped up causing Gia to fall off the bench and face plant into the grass.

"JAKE!" She shouted, but she also caught a glimpse of what he had seen.

A large red ship sailed past them and looked to be heading towards the city. It made a soft humming noise and bore a pirate flag from the crow's nest.

"What on Earth?" Gia said as Jake helped her up to get a better view.

"It's a ship… a really… really… big…. flying…. ship."

"Think it could be the Armada?"

Jake simply shrugged. "Don't think so, this ship is different."

{Ring}

They took out their GoseiMorphers.

"_RANGERS COME TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY!"_ Gosei's voice boomed.

"We're on our way, Gosei."

The pair took off in a flash.

It had been a while since Gosei called the rangers to the command center, but no one refused at this point.

They all finally arrived at the command center all puzzled as to what was going on. Tensou was not his neurotic self, and quietly rolled over towards Gosei.

"Something's wrong, isn't it Gosei." Troy asked.

"_YES TROY. IT APPEARS THAT YOU WILL SOON HAVE VISITORS IN THE CITY. WHETHER THEIR INTENSIONS ARE GOOD OR EVIL REMAINS TO BE SEEN."_ He informed them, his voice grew more worrisome.

Tensou changed the viewing monitors to reveal the huge ship that Jake and Gia saw.

"Hey, Jake and I saw this thing at the park on our date." Gia blurted out.

Emma grinned and approached them teasingly. "So… this is the first I've heard of a date. Trying to keep it a secret from your best friend, hm?"

Gia blushed and turned away.

Noah patted Jake on the back and did a small fist bump with his pal.

"Hey guys, focus." Troy snapped.

They looked at their leader as he walked back towards Gosei. "We may have a new enemy here."

"So what should we do oh fearless leader?" Jake smirked.

"I think we should approach them and find out why they are here." He answered.

"_I BELIEVE I MAY KNOW THE ANSWER."_ Gosei replied. _"ALONG THE WALLS OF THIS COMMAND CENTER ARE SPECIAL KEYS. KEYS THAT WERE GIVEN TO ME TO PROTECT BY THE LEADERS OF EVERY POWER RANGERS TEAM AFTER MY MENTOR ZORDON SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE."_

"So, you mean all of these keys are the powers of other rangers?" Noah asked astonished.

"_CORRECT. THE KEYS ARE A GREAT PART OF THE LEGACY THAT YOU ALL SHARE IN, BUT UNFORTUNATELY…"_

"What is it Gosei?" Troy urged.

"…_IT IS A POWER THAT YOU CANNOT USE." _

The group looked at each other in a bit of a panic.

"Gosei, I don't understand. We're getting terrorized by the Prince's Armada out there, there must be a way that we can…" Gia started.

"_RANGERS, WITHOUT THE PROPER MORPHER, YOU CANNOT FULLY UNLOCK THE POTENTIAL OF THESE KEYS." _

"Okay, so where do we find these morphers?" Jake asked.

"_ON OUR GUESTS SHIP."_ Gosei answered.

" Do you have any idea how we can contact them?" Emma asked. "Maybe they're allies to fight the Armada."

"_I AM NOT QUITE SURE EMMA. TENSOU IS WORKING ON COMMUNICATION AS WE SPEAK."_

"Okay, we'll pick back up in the morning and hopefully we'll have a way to contact whoever is on that ship." Troy looked over the other ranger's faces and realized their worry.

Meanwhile on Prince Vekkar's ship, the Prince was eerily silent as he and his minions stared at their monitors, revealing the ship from earlier.

"This could be a problem." Levira sighed.

Prince Vekkar's gaze quickly shot towards her. "Could be a problem? COULD BE A PROBLEM?!"

"Calm down, Boss." Argus groaned.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THE VERY SPITE OF THE ARMADA IS THERE ON EARTH?!" Vekkar cried out.

"Your Majesty, I will personally make sure that they do not get in our way again." Daracas bowed.

"Arachnia!" Vekkar called. Suddenly a spider like alien appeared from behind a metal door. She was shapely and her other 6 appendages were folded behind her. She resembled a black widow spider as the only patch of color was the red spot on her back. Her eight black glassy eyes looked over the crew and she simply bowed to the Prince.

"You called, your highness?" Her whispery voice asked.

"Arachnia, I would like for you to go down to Earth and take care of the pests on that ship." The Prince kissed her hand.

"It would be my pleasure." She said with confidence and left the room.

"Daracas, make sure she carries out this mission, this will be quite a challenge for her." The Prince sat back in his chair and watched as his General complied and exited the room after her.

"I will not let them ruin my fathers plans." Vekkar huffed.

Back on Earth, the rangers were at Ernie's barely eating their froyo. Tensou still hadn't made contact with the ship, yet the town was buzzing over it.

A heavyset man in a Hawaiian shirt wiped down the counters and seemed to overhear other people's conversations. He goofily served them as he leaned in to hear more information.

"I heard that there might be more of those monsters on that ship." One girl whispered.

"Well a friend told me that he heard strange alien like noises from it last night." Another boy raved while a smoothie was carefully placed in front of him. He looked at the smoothie and took a sip, but grimaced slightly.

"Excuse me sir? This isn't what I ordered."

The man tuned around wearing a friend smile. "My name is Bulk, young man." He seemed to tower over the small nerd, who backed up in fear. " Now, what's wrong with the smoothie?"

The young teen shook his head violently and quickly grabbed the smoothie, eagerly drinking it as if nothing was wrong.

"Didn't think so." Bulk smirked and walked into the back passing a photo of the original owner, Ernie.

"There's gotta be something that we can do to get their attention." Troy sighed.

Emma looked over their faces as they all sighed. "Maybe we should try… knocking?"

They instantly turned towards her with a 'are you serious' look on their faces. "Come on guys, I don't hear anyone else making any other suggestions."

"That's true, I can't think of anything." Jake sighed defeated.

"Well, lets give it a try." Troy stood up and quickly turned around bumping into a young man about his height. His uneaten froyo smeared across the stranger's shirt.

"Whoa!" The young man gasped a bit but immediately calmed back down once he got a good look at everyone.

"Hey, I'm so sorry man." Troy quickly grabbed napkins and tried to clean the black shirt. The young man wore a red hoodie over it and black pants. He carelessly ran his hands through his brown hair and smirked.

"It's no big deal, nothing detergent wont fix." He grinned.

The other rangers wandered outside the Brain Freeze as Troy continued to speak to the young man.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you here before." Troy asked.

"Never really seen you hear either." He smirked.

Troy held out his hand. "I'm Troy."

The young man took his hand giving it a hardy handshake. "My name is Silas."

"Cool, next time froyo's on me." Troy waved as he left.

"Hopefully not figuratively." Silas smiled and waved back.

As the rangers made their way to the ship that continued to hover over the city, Jake spotted Arachnia along with a dozen X-Borgs, torturing innocent children and adults.

"No one can save you now!" she squealed in excitement.

"Whoa what's going on here?" Troy asked aloud catching their attention.

Arachnia looked over at the five teens and scoffed allowing the children to run towards their teachers. "And who might you be?"

"We're the exterminators." Jake called out.

Troy pulled out his morpher, as the others followed his lead. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"GO GO MEGAFORCE!" They flashed into their MegaRanger suits and went into action.

As the MegaRangers fought, Silas watched from the perch near the beach.

"Are they distracted?" a young ladies voice asked.

"Very distracted, let's go." He smirked and looked over at a group of four other young adults standing near him. They headed towards what appeared to be the command center.

Back at the fight, Troy and the others were barely hanging on as Arachnia sent the X Borgs t fight her battle.

"Hmm, now to pick one of you little brats as a midnight snack." She giggle running her hands through the young kids hair.

In the Command Center, Silas appeared before Gosei bearing a red saber. His otherwise friendly demeanor, turned to a more serious mood.

"_GREETINGS SILAS." _

"How did you know my name?" Silas stopped in his tracks.

"_I'VE ALWAYS KNOWN. THE ARMADA HAS BEEN MADE WEAKER DUE TO YOUR VOYAGES ACROSS THE VAST OCEAN OF STARS. MANY PLANETS WERE SAVED THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR CREW."_ Gosei said admirably.

"That may be true, but I'm not looking for applause." He motioned and pointed his sword at all of the ranger keys. "These are what I came for."

"_SILAS YOU AND YOUR TEAM CAN WORK TOGETHER WITH THE MEGAFORCE RANGERS AND DEFEAT THE ARMADA." _

"Not this time Gosei. I just want these powers for my crew and myself. My colleague told me they'd be here after he sent them into the cosmos… who would've thought they'd all end up here on Earth." Silas said walking near the glass panes.

"SILAS DO NOT DO THIS!"

Silas walked towards the center of the room and lowered his sword. "Don't worry Gosei, I'll leave you alive to protect this planet. But I always get what I want."

"NO!"

Silas raised his sword as it glowed. 'FIIIIIINAAAALLLLL WAAAAAVE!" A voice shouted. Silas then expertly sent two strikes across the command center, which blew Tensou against the stone walls and shattered the glass releasing the keys. They all turned into golden light and traveled from their display into a treasure chest being held by a young man wearing a green and red flannel shirt.

"Got 'em." He confirmed.

Silas smirked and they all walked out of the command center leaving it dark and in ruin.

The MegaRangers continued to fight with barely any energy left as Arachnia quickly blasted them away, causing them to unmorph. The rangers winced and groaned as they struggled to get back up.

Arachnia however, went back to picking out children as her lunch.

"Ahh, now that that problem is solved, back to choosing my first meal." She quickly snapped her head to face a teacherwho was protecting the children. "You seem to have some life left in you my dear." Her other six arms extended and grabbed the teacher pulling her up in the air.

The brunette screamed in terror and her small students merely cried out for help, as Arachnia lowered her towards her fangs.

Suddenly, Arachnia exploded in a hail of gunfire, dropping the teacher, who quickly gathered her students and ran away from the scene.

The rangers looked at the group as they approached the hungry monster.

"It's you. Get out of here its too dangerous!" Troy sat up, still weakened from the earlier fight.

Silas simply glared at Troy, offering no words of encouragement or comfort.

"Dude, isn't that the guy from Ernies?" Jake asked propping himself up to get a better look.

"Yeah, but he's different somehow." Troy confirmed.

"Who are you?!" Arachnia shrieked.

"We're pirates." Silas answered as he smirked at the monster.

"Pirates?" Noah asked.

"Pirates, like Black Beard?" Gia asked confused.

"We're a different kind of pirate blondie." A girl with a brunette bob snapped. She wore a yellow tank top with a dark yellow half jacket over it. Her black skinny jeans were nearly covered by brown boots that stopped just over her knees. She glared at Gia annoyed, and Gia stared back gripping the grey mud under her angrily.

"We've come to acquire what was taken from a colleague." The young man in the green flannel shirt informed and patted the treasure chest. He was a blonde young man who wore sensible glasses. He smiled warmly towards Jake, who looked at him confused as to what he could have possibly been happy about. He sported black shorts that fell over his knees and shiny black boots.

"Don't worry fair people of Earth, we will take great care of this parcel." A girl with dark brown skin and long wavy black hair smiled. Her hands politely folded in her lap. She wore pink flats with a bow and a white flouncy lace dress. She also wore a large sugar pink overcoat with a hood. Emma looked at her in amazement, her British accent catching everyone off guard.

"As soon as we find what we are looking for, we'll leave this rock to you and your own devices." A slightly taller man sighed and cockily pulled his dark blue overcoats collar away from his face. His hair was jet black and spiked up slightly, his eyes piercing confidently through Noah's, who quickly turned away.

"Wait, are you from that ship?" Noah raised his head up to receive the answer he and the others already knew.

"Yes. We've come to collect the Ranger Keys, they're a valuable asset to our mission." Silas took out his morpher. "Now, it seems like we have to save you from this disgusting creature."

Arachnia was taken aback. "DISGUSTING?! Just who do you think you are talking to me that way?!"

"Rangers ready?" Silas called.

"Aye aye Captain!" they shouted.

Troy and his friends merely watched in amazement as the strangers readied themselves for battle.

"Pirate Keys, (GET REEEEAAAADYYYYY) SET! (GOOOOOOOOOOOO!)" They revealed their own ranger keys and inserted them into their morphers. They flashed into their ranger suits and introduced themselves.

"Red Captain." He raised his fist.

"Pirate Blue." He tipped his helmet.

"Pirate Yellow." She placed her hand on her hip, and waved two fingers, as if to say hello.

"Pirate Green." He pulled at his collar and brought his fists up as if he were readying for a fight.

"Pirate Pink." She simply curtseyed.

"Power Rangers Armada!" They announced together.

"Now, let's give these people a show!" Red Captain shouted as they advanced on Arachnia.

She called for more X Borgs but was abruptly cut short by Pirate Blue's sword slashing away at her.

"No more X Borgs for you." He said calmly.

"Look out belooooow!" Pirate Green swung down and fired down on Arachnia causing her to take cover, but Pirate Yellow, who swung sabers on retractable lines around her, causing great damage quickly met her in her retreat.

'Let's play jump rope!" she cocked her head comically and swung the arachnid into a stone wall.

"Prince Vekkar HELP!" Arachnia called.

The Prince looked over at Argus angrily. "I KNEW it! Send her more X Borgs!"

"Yes Boss." Argus answered and released more to aid the spider woman.

She cackled as the X Borgs descended and attached the new rangers.

"Seems that the tables have turned!" she huffed as the X Borgs shielded her.

The rangers looked at each other.

"I think it's time." Pirate Pink nodded towards Red Captain.

"I believe you're right." Red Captain continued to face the small army.

"Legend Mode! (READY!)." The ranger keys in their belt revealed red rangers. "SET! (GOOOOOOOOO!)

"MIIIGHTY MORPHIIIIN!"

"AAAAALIEN RANGER!"

"ZEOOOOOO RANGER!"

"TURBOOOOO RANGER"

"IN SPAAAACE RANGER"

Noah crawled forward in astonishment, almost ignoring his injuries. "That's impossible!"

"What's going on Noah?" Troy asked, his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Those are rangers from the past! From 20 years ago to be precise." Noah pushed his glasses back towards his nose.

"How is that possible?" Emma slowly stood up as the others followed.

"It must be like Gosei said. They have the morphers that allow them to use this power." Jake remembered.

They all looked back at the new rangers standing in front of them.

The Red Captain attacked first as the Mighty Morphin ranger shooting his Blade Blaster at the X Borgs, some were hit but others shuffled away in time. "Power Sword!" he called as he began to take on the others.

"Aquitian Saber!" Pirate Blue shouted as he skillfully glided over the ground, striking the X Borgs in his sights. He moved much like a red blur as they fell an exploded behind him.

Pirate Pink pulled out her Astro Blaster and jumped off of the side of a building, shooting every X Borg she could. Noticing her jump was more dangerous than expected, she pressed a number on her morpher that summoned a Galaxy Glider to save her just in time. "Phew, that was too close." She sighed as she landed.

Pirate Yellow appeared as the Red Zeo Ranger walking calmly towards the X Borgs with her Zeo Power Sword in hand. She noticed Pirate Pink nearby and whistled for her attention. "Hey Princess, how about a hand!" she called.

"Oh! Here!" Pirate Pink tossed her the Spiral Saber.

"Nice catch." Pirate Yellow congratulated herself and began running into the gang of minions. She expertly slashed and struck the monsters, even going so far as to throw the weapons forward allowing them to strike at will. They returned to her hand and she cocked her head once more. "They make it seem too easy."

Pirate Green as the Red Turbo Ranger looked down at the chaos from an unfinished parking garage. "Guess I'll have to get going." He sighed and began to run past the X Borgs that lined the garage behind him. "Auto Blaster!" He shouted as he seemed to speed past them like a car, shooting every vile creature in sight. He shot past the MegaRangers as Noah seemed to cheer for them fanatically.

The Pirates formed together again facing the spider witch and flashed back to their original forms.

"Uh oh." Arachnia gulped as the rangers walked towards her.

"It's time to finish this." Red Captain pulled out his saber. The rest of the crew agreed, pulling out their sabers as well. "Pirate Saber! (FIIIIINAAAAALLL WAAAAAVE!)" The pirates readied themselves to strike as Arachnia tried to call for help once more. "STRIKE!" The rangers shouted as they swung their weapons releasing colored energy that headed full force towards Arachnia.

Suddenly, a red cape appeared and blocked the attack. Daracas looked over the rangers as they seemed surprised by his appearance.

"Pirates! You won't be taking this one today." He snarled.

Red Captain stepped forward. "Daracas… you coming here was quite admirable. I figured you would want to know the sensation of my Saber cutting you to pieces."

"You will know the wrath of the Armada for displaying such insolence!" Daracas waved his cape and disappeared.

The rangers turned towards Troy and the others and walked towards them demorphed.

Troy approached Silas almost angrily. "What was that? Why did you let them get away?"

Silas stood motionless and glared at Troy. "Your emotions will get the better of you Troy. This isn't a game, these aliens mean to destroy your planet."

"Who are you guys?" Jake asked as he stepped forward.

"My name is Amelia." The girl in pink curtseyed again. Jake was blushed and smiled politely taking her hand.

"I'm Jake."

Gia quickly pushed him away from Amelia and shook her hand. "I'm Gia, and this is Emma."

"I'm Alex, the girl in yellow announced, this is Jax." She pointed to the young man in blue.

"I'm Thomas, but everyone calls me Doc." The young man in green smiled and shook Noah's hand.

"I'm Noah, nice to meet you all." Noah looked over their faces.

"Why did you guys come here?" Troy asked them.

"We're here to collect something that belonged to a colleague… but we kind of have a problem." Doc sighed.

"What's that?" Troy continued to stare at Silas.

"Well, it appears that you seem to have the last five pieces of that collection." Doc finished.

"Wait what?" the group backed away.

"Your ranger keys are missing… that means you still have your powers." Silas confirmed.

"We'd be ever so grateful if you would return them to us." Amelia smiled.

"Hold on a second Ranger Keys?" Emma chocked out.

"I had an easier time getting the ones we have now from your mentor. Don't make this harder than it needs to be." Silas sighed and pulled out his saber with Jax and Alex by his side unsheathing theirs.

Doc and Amelia only watched as their comrades awaited the rangers reply.

"Aren't you on our side? Aren't you Power Rangers?" Noah held his hands up.

"No, we only look out for OUR crew." Alex said sternly.

"Now hand over your keys." Jax sighed.

"This is nuts!" Jake stood beside Troy and Noah. "These were special powers given to us by Gosei!"

"Gosei is the protector of this planet, not the keys. He appointed you because of your skills and heart. Unfortunately, you can no longer protect the planet, so we are, how can I put this, revoking your powers." Doc called.

"Our colleague is the guardian of these keys and wishes to have them returned to their rightful owner." Silas smirked and held up his sword. "Now… hand them over."

_[To be continued…]_


End file.
